


Eternal Madness

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Deities, F/M, Gods, Inspired By TheDuckCow's Herobrine Tragedies, Original Characters (Minecraft), Romance, Team Crafted (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987
Summary: Herobrine was born a deity, as the god of destruction. When an experiment goes wrong, he becomes so much more than he originally anticipated. When he finds the death of his girlfriend slaughtered by one of Notch's minions, he becomes obsessed with tracking down his older brother.
Relationships: Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Herobrine/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Herobrine's P.O.V.

In the beginning, there were three brothers. We were descendants of the previous gods before us...our parents. The purpose of our existence was to keep the peace between the three main realms: the Aether, the Overworld, and the Nether. 

I remember when I used to be normal. As normal as an immortal can be, anyways. The earliest memories that I have were of when I was naught but a teen. My parents always favored my older brothers, Notch, and Steve. They never were very fond of me, because I was different from my brothers. Both of them were outgoing and were living up to the expectations that our parents set them to be. However, for me, I did not. I tended to be more of an introvert, preferring to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself. Instead of hanging out with friends like Notch, I stayed at home, studying ancient history and learning new powers. Instead of creating new objects like Steve, I preferred to create horrendous monsters of my design. 

Because I was different, my father decided to try to force me into being like my brothers. He was extremely harsh and cruel to me. He would often abuse me by whipping my back to 'toughen me up.' My mother did not abuse me, but she did turn a blind eye to what was happening to me. She ignored my abuse and blocked out my cries and screams of help. 

This lasted for a total of six years. And while that would normally be a small period in the life of an immortal, it certainly haunted me for several years of my life. The scars on my back are an everyday reminder of what happened to me. 

However, something unexpected happened. Both of my parents were killed by a mysterious entity, who wielded an ancient, but a forbidden weapon. His name is not known to many. 

Notch and Steve took me in after that. With Notch being five years older than me and Steve being three years older than me, I always felt like the youngest sibling who was always overshadowed by them. They were aware of the abuse that I was going through, and the amount of mental trauma that it had on my psyche. But they did help me become stronger, strong enough to overcome the mental anguish that haunted me for years. They, however, treated me with kindness and respect, showering me with love and compassion. They made me feel like I had a place in this world, a place where I belonged. 

Decades soon passed, and my powers had developed. I learned how to use them effectively and efficiently. When I was around two hundred years old, Notch wanted to show me a contraption of his. 

"Hey Herobrine, come here for a moment. I want to show you something I made."

Beckoning me with a hand, I followed him, wondering what it was that he wanted me to see. We descended below bedrock, into a fortress made of stone bricks. Once we stopped, I finally got to see what it was. There was a device that best looked like a light pinkish purple crystal encased in glass, floating over a bedrock stand. The crystal encased in the glass was connected with redstone, hooking up to a strange machine that looked very complex. It had various switches and buttons on it. 

I asked him, "Brother, what is this?"

"This is a ner invention of mine. It is supposed to enhance one's physical abilities. Such as strength, intelligence, or physical dexterity. However, I haven't tested it out yet."

"Oh? That's a shame. Well, I best be go-"

With a stern voice, Notch grabbed my arm saying, "Herobrine. I need you to be the one that I test this on. I can't try this on any mortal creature yet until I know for sure that it is safe."

Yanking my hand out of his grasp, I replied, "B-but why me? Why couldn't you get Steve for this experiment of yours?"

"Because Steve is busy at the moment. Relax brother. You're a god. An immortal. This shouldn't do any permanent damage. Now go."

I nodded my head obediently and headed on over to where the place for the test subject was supposed to be. He flicked on a few of the levers and suddenly the ground around me exploded. My vision flashed white for a few moments during the process, and my eyes burned with a level of agony that I did not know was physically possible. I remember my screams of pain as I felt like my retinas were burning. After what felt like an eternity, Notch shut off his contraption, running up to me with excitement. 

"It worked! It worked!"

"Brother, why do my eyes burn?"

His face paled before he began pacing back and forth across the cold stone, deep in thought as if calculating something. 

"Brother?"

He finally turned towards me, saying, "It would seem that my new invention has caused an unforeseeable side effect. You see, your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They're white. Like glowing white."

Screaming out in anger I quickly sprint through the fortress, searching for something to look in. I finally came across a pond of water lit decently, where I was able to see my reflection perfectly. Sure enough, Notch was right. My once hazel eyes were now gone, replaced with glowing white color. I screamed out in fear of what this meant of me, and how I would be viewed by creatures both mortal and immortal. 

Notch came up from behind me, watching me silently. 

"This is reversible, right?"

"No, it is not. I'm so sorry Herobrine. But hey, look at the bright side! Your physical attributes have enhanced! Surely that's something to be excited about!" 

Having no form of rebuttal, I nodded meekly and agreed with him. So then came to pass that my accursed white eyes were never removed. 

As countless centuries rolled by, Notch had started to change. He had become more distant from both Steve and I. He focused more on his creations and projects than us. At first, I questioned Steve, who told me it probably was just a phase and that it would pass quickly. But it never did. I eventually mustered up the courage to confront him about it. When I did so, he snapped at me. 

"Markus. Why have you been avoiding Steve and me?"

"I'm trying to work on something Herobrine. Go away!"

Sensing that it could get ugly very quickly, I offered, "Oh, okay. Do you need some assistance with it?"

He roared in anger, "No! You always ruin everything! Now shut the hell up and leave my presence at once!"

Instead of following his orders, I retorted, "That's not true, Notch! I won't ruin anything! Why are you so angry with me! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Calmly Notch responded, "Because, Brine, you're a threat to the Aether."

My anger ceased for a moment. Two moments. A third, before I ask cautiously, "W-what do you mean by that"

Notch then exploded, saying, "Don't play the innocent act, Brine! I know that you envy the praise and attention that people give to me! I know that you would do anything to get rid of me if it meant that you get the throne for yourself!"

"No! I don't envy you! Why would I be jealous of you, of all people!?"

"Because you want more power. I see the look in your eye. It's the look of greed, of corruption."

By that point, I was beyond furious with him. 

" **Liar!** You are a goddamn liar, Notch! You, Steve and I all share equal power!"

"No, we do not! The Aether is important because it is where the Gods and nobles of Minecraftia live. The Overworld is important because that is where humanity lives."

"And what about the Nether? The Nether is important too!"

Notch shook his head 'no' and stared at me with a look of hatred. 

"The Nether is a realm where only evil dwells. Very few explorers venture because there is so much that can kill you! A traveler could burn to death by the fire and lava everywhere. He could accidentally aggravate the Zombie Pigmen and end up getting slaughtered by a whole horde of them. A wither skeleton could poison a person, causing them to wither away! Magma cubes could squish a person into nothing, and could easily outnumber him. Ghasts and Blazes could fire their flaming projectiles at an unsuspecting traveler, causing them to blow them into smithereens! And who's fault do you think that is?"

"No one's! Those monsters dwell there! They are living, breathing creatures!"

A dark look spread across his face. 

In an eerily calm voice, he said, "You're right. They are monsters. And all monsters create problems for humanity. They do not deserve to live any longer."

Forcefully grabbing him by the shoulders, I scream, "Notch! Listen to me! I will not allow you to exterminate them! Those creatures are MY creations! I don't go killing or messing around with your creations, so don't you fucking dare mess with mine!"

He calmly moved out of my grasp, saying in an aggressive tone, "You are in no position to challenge my orders, brother. You are a royal subject of the Aether, just like everyone else. You have no power over me or my commands."

I raised my voice to match his. 

"And you, Notch, do not have any power over me or my creations. I am a god, just like you! I rule the Nether! I am not a subject of the Aether and I am not a subject of you!"

His eyes widened at that statement. Slowly, he picked up his powerful weapon, a war hammer, and started walking towards me. 

My eyes widen in fear as I ask, "Notch, what are you doing with that hammer?"

In a loud booming voice, he says, "As ruler of the Aether, I must do what is best for my subjects. You have now revealed yourself as a threat to my kingdom and my realm. So I, Lord Notch, decree you Herobrine, to be banished from the Aether for a thousand years!"

Realizing the severity of the situation at hand, I quickly say, "Markus, wait! I didn't mean that! I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry!"

He swung the hammer upwards directly into my chest, causing my ribcage to fracture. It sent sheer amounts of raw energy throughout my body, causing me sheer amounts of pain. The pain was excruciating, which did nothing to hold back my screams of agony. 

Seeing as I was in no condition to fight back, he picked me up by my throat and began walking over to the portal rooms, where a lit Nether portal was standing. He then threw me into the portal, with an angered expression across his face. I watched as the world around me began to disappear. The buzzing feeling of teleportation travel sent me into an unconscious state. 

When I woke up, I felt myself laying across the hot red-colored rock. Nether rock. Opening my eyes, I turned around me, to see the Nether portal I had come from, which was now inactive. My white eyes flickered red in anger, as I fell onto my knees screaming in rage and fury. 

Several days after that, I remember that I had taken refuge within one of my Nether fortresses. I was sitting on a golden throne, thinking about the ways that I could open the portal and escape into the Overworld. 

That was when a darkened voice called my name. 

**"Herobrine."**

I ventured out to pursue the said voice, to find who or what was speaking to me. After wandering around in the Nether for what felt like hours, I came across figure dressed in an all-black colored cloak. 

"Um...hello? Who are you?"

The figure turned towards me, finally giving me a good look at who it was. It was a man. A man with black colored skin as dark as the night while his eyes were a glowing red color, as red as blood. His hands I noticed, were a dark purple, the color of the Ender Dragon's acidic breath. 

He answered me in the same darkened tone that I had called out my name earlier. 

**"Who am I? That is a question that everyone asks themselves when brought face to face with a stranger. I am Cameo, God of darkness, and the king of the End. But you may call me Roman if you wish."**

"How did you get here? Where did you come from?"

**"I came here by teleportation between realms. It is a special gift that I possess. As from where I am from, I am from the End. I have come to bring you home, Herobrine."**

"Home? My home is in the Aether...."

That was when I went silent. That was when it dawned on me that I was officially banished from my home. Home. The Aether was not my home. It never was.

"You're right, Cameo. The Aether is not my home. The Nether is my home now."

Cameo nodded, saying, **"While that may be true, I was not referring to the Nether. I was referring to the End. I want to bring you with me."**

"Y-you want me to come with you?"

**"But of course. How will you survive out here in this barren world without water, food, or shelter? Come with me, and I can bring you into a paradise where no one else dares travel. Not even Notch."**

He outstretched his purple hand, waiting for me to take it, I weighed my options. He brought up the good point of there being no source of food or water here in the Nether unless you counted rotten flesh off of the Zombie Pigmen as food. The vibe that Cameo gave off screamed at me not to trust him, but I shrugged it off, knowing that it was not his fault. He only gave off an intimidating aura due to his appearance. 

"Okay, I have made my decision. I want to come with you."

I take his hand into my own, which suddenly the world around us disappeared. I was brought into a strange world where I found myself made up of white silvery energy. Suddenly I felt myself crashing down, which then I found myself back in reality. Looking around, I found myself to be in a world where the sky was black, almost a purple color. There were city structures built out of light-colored purple bricks along with yellow-white bricks. There were floating ships in the sky made out of the same type of materials. Looking around, I realized that I was in his domain, the End. His home. 

The End. A realm full of some of the monsters I created. Tall black skinny creatures known as the Endermen are one of them. Another species I created are the Shulkers. Small tan creatures that live inside hard thick purple shells. But out of these, this place is also home to one of my greatest creations: the Enderdragon.

Ender cities. They were unique structures that housed valuable items to those brave enough to venture here. Many had tried, and many had died. But the Enderdragon prevented those from entering them. I remember the Enderdragon flapping his powerful wings, flying all around the End, constantly regenerating his health with Ender Crystals built on top of obsidian pillars, each with various heights. A few were caged inside of iron-barred cages to make it more difficult for the occasional adventurer to kill. 

But then something amidst caught my eye. Lo and behold, there was a human, a young woman of all things, walking around the End city as if she lived there. As if this was her home! A human, of all things! I was confused since I knew that entering the End was a difficult task, almost impossible. And to let alone survive the Enderdragon was even more so. I questioned my concerns to Cameo. 

"Cameo, who is this female human walking around? Is she a prisoner?"

He responded to me in his dark like voice, " **No. She is not a prisoner. That, dear friend, is Scarlet. She and her younger sister Nicole live here. You see, I saved them from an...accident that happened years ago."**

"What...what kind of accident?"

**"Well, not quite an accident. More like a massacre. You see, Scarlet and Nicole are special...they are some of the last of a unique group of ancient warriors called the Red Dawn, who's job is to defend the legendary sword known as 'Anduril.' Their parents were murdered by none other than the mysterious creature known as Entity 303. I happened to be there to save them from being killed as well. When I asked them if any relatives could take them, Scarlet told me that the only other relatives that she and her sister had known were killed by 303 as well. This had been happening for years. More and more of Red Dawn members have been getting slaughtered by the hundreds by Entity 303 and his lackeys. As far as I know, these two are the only remaining members of the Red Dawn left. So, I brought them here, where 303 would never dare to look. I bring them things like food and water so that they can survive here in this harsh world of mine."**

Surprised and caught off guard by this information, I meekly responded, "I see. And these humans...are they mortal?"

**"In a sense, yes. As a gift, I have given them my blood, so that they may never age nor ever die from any illnesses that plague the human race. However, since they are human, they do not possess any kind of powers/abilities that you and I possess. And they're only immortal. They are not invincible. Which is why I keep them here, where they can be protected."**

"So they can be killed?"

**"Yes."**

"I see."

I walked away from him, to explore more of the End city. I then ran into another female human. Nicole. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down to her back, as dark as chocolate, and crystal blue eyes that were as clear as the cleanest river. She was wearing worn-out blue jeans, a long-sleeved red shirt, and black sneakers. 

When I was walking up to her, she took notice of my presence almost immediately. With excitement in her tone, she said, "Hello! You must be the one that Cameo keeps on talking about! My name is Nicole! What's yours?"

In a level headed manner, I responded, "I am Herobrine, the god of Destruction, king of the Nether."

Nicole beamed happily, saying, "Oh wow! You're the infamous Herobrine I have heard so much about! I like your name! It suits you!" 

A slight blush crept across my face. I responded, "Thanks...yours does too."

Nicole proceeded to rant about how she loved living here at the End with her older sister and how, in time, I would come to love it here too. 

Some point after that, my stomach began growling loudly, signaling my hunger. 

"You seem hungry. Come with me! Scarlet is making some steak. You're welcome to join us for dinner."

"I would like that, thank you." 

So with that, I joined Nicole and Scarlet for dinner. The steak that the older sister has made was incredibly delicious. I made casual conversation with them for the duration. They did love to talk. 

Over the next several years, I grew closer with Cameo, Scarlet, and Nicole. They were some of my closest friends that I have ever had. 

I remember that I had soon started to develop strange feelings for Nicole. At first, I didn't know what they were, but one day, I finally came to realize what they were. They were feelings of love. I loved her. Once I came to that realization, I went to her and confessed my feelings for her. To my surprise, she confessed that she loved me back. 

"I accept your feelings, Herobrine."

I stayed in the End with them for about fifty years, before tragedy struck me hard. One night, when I was sleeping, I woke up to the sounds of Nicole's screams. 

" **NICOLE!"**

I remember grabbing my blood sword, racing over to where her room was. What I saw will forever haunt me. 

I saw her on the floor, with multiple stab wounds in her stomach and abdomen. An assassin dressed in a black hooded cloak, with light black armor standing over her dead body. The Assassin's face was shrouded with black. The only distinguishable feature I could make of him was two bright yellowish-green eyes. In his hand was a bloodstained enchanted diamond sword and behind him was a cape that bore Notch's emblem on it. A yellow crescent moon with a slight dot above it. 

Out of rage I toppled him over and using my diamond scythe, I sliced his head off. Inspecting his corpse further, I found a note that fell out of his pocket. It was a letter addressed to the assassin.

_Find the remnants of the Red Dawn, and exterminate them. ---Notch_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone running through the hallways. The door barged open and there stood Scarlet. She asked, "Nicole? Sister is everythi-", but then she was cut off by the sight of her bloodied corpse. 

She screamed, "NICOLE! SISTER, NO!!!" She sprinted up to her sister's side and cradled her body, crying hysterically. Tears had begun finally slipping down my face. I joined the redhead at her side, both of us mourning the loss of her. 

After what felt like several hours, Cameo appeared with his purple-colored scythe in his hand. When he finally noticed the body, he dropped his scythe and kneeled before her. He closed her eyes, before speaking to Scarlet and I. 

**"She deserves a proper burial. Come. Let us make preparations for her funeral."**

Hours passed, and the funeral had finally come to pass. Cameo had one of his Endermen build a statue of Nicole, holding a sword in her hand, with a ferocious but determined look on her face. She was buried underneath the blocks of End Stone, in a coffin built of Nether quartz. Cameo made sure that her body was crystallized so it would not decay over time. 

After the funeral was over and we said our goodbyes to her, I was fueled with rage. Cameo saw this and sent me one of his enderman to allow me to travel anywhere I desired. This endermen's name was Sombra and was a female. 

Sombra teleported me to the Overworld, where I then went on a rampage, slaughtering thousands upon thousands of innocent people. I had begun destroying villages and structures and sending mass hordes of monsters onto entire towns and cities. Entire kingdoms fell because of me. I became an unstoppable monster. An animal who destroys everything he deems unfit to survive. 

This madness has carried on with me to this very day. And the worst part of it all? I don't plan on stopping. Ever. I will burn this entire fucking world because you took the one thing I loved, Markus Pearson. Your creations will fail. Your kingdoms will fail. There is nothing that you can do to stop me! 

_**"I will avenge you, Nicole. Watch your back, Notch. I am coming for you!"**_


	2. Family Ties

Herobrine's P.O.V. 

** Present Time: 1,000 Years **

I hide behind a large oak tree, as I hear Notch's voice calling my name.

"Herobrine! Show yourself, coward!"

I laugh maliciously and speaking in a darkened tone, I say, "Hello brother."

I walk out of the shadows, stepping into the light. Notch flinches at the sight of my appearance. The first time that either of us has seen each other in person for 1,000 years. He puts on a brave face, pulling out an enchanted diamond sword, getting ready to fight. 

"I will finish what I started long ago."

I don't know what means by that, however, I do not let my confusion show. Instead, I smirk evilly and taunt him saying, "Make your move, dear Notch."

Notch sprints up to me, swinging his sword at me. I block it with my red sword, preventing it from hitting me. I take out my diamond scythe and swing it at Notch. He pulls out a black shield, blocking it. I use both of my weapons to throw a flurry of attacks at him, however, he dodges every one of them. Suddenly, an idea hits me. 

"Is that all you got old, old man?"

An expression of anger spreads across his face, causing him to charge at me for another attack. I grin, for he has taken the bait. When he swings his sword, I duck underneath it and I throw a kick into his back, causing him to fall onto the ground. I place my scythe on my back and walk over to him. I pick him up by his throat, with my now free hand. 

"You fool! No one can stop me! Not even you!"

I go to stab him with my sword, however, a sword pierces through my back through to my stomach. I lose my grip on him, which I quickly turn around only to see...

"Steve?"

Steve pulls out his enchanted diamond sword, ready for a fight. I charge at him in rage, but as soon as I reach him, he jumps into the air, doing a flip over me while simultaneously pulling out the sword stuck in my body. I scream in pain, as I feel the blood starting to wet and stain my cyan-colored t-shirt. 

He then walks over to Notch, helping him up from the ground. The bald man nods his head saying, "Thank you, Steve."

"Anytime, Markus. You alright?"

"Yes. Let us continue, shall we?"

Steve turns to look back at me, with an almost pleading look. 

"Give up, Herobrine. It's two against one. You can't win this."

I growl at him while clutching my bleeding stab wound with my free hand. 

"Never! I will never submit to you! I'm not surrendering to anyone!"

Notch charges up to me quickly, disarming me with one swing. He picks up my red sword, before turning to nod at Steve. 

"Now Steve!" 

Steve uses his enchanted diamond sword and the iron sword used to stab me to drive them through the palms of my hands. He pushes me against the ground, which the swords drive into. Nitch pulls out a splash potion of some liquid unfamiliar to me and throws it at me, glass embedding into my skin. 

Redish-purplish bubbles float around my body as I immediately feel drowsy. I then fall into a deep slumber, my eyes closing. My vision turns black. 

* * *

Notch's P.O.V. 

It worked. My potion worked. Steve looks at me expectantly, asking, "So now what, Markus? What do we do with him?"

"We'll take him to my company's facility. When he wakes up, I shall interrogate him. I need to figure out why he has been slaughtering innocent people."

"Isn't that going to be a bit difficult though?"

I nod my head, saying, "Yes, but I shall find a way. Come on. Help me pick him up."

With Steve's help, we pick him up and walk towards my truck. Loading him into the back of it, Steve then climbs into the passenger seat and I ride in the driver's seat. I start the engine and start driving towards my headquarters in the Overworld. 

* * *

Herobrine's P.O.V.

_Several Hours Later_

After feels like forever, I wake up, very groggy. My eyes slowly open as I find myself in a darkened room. I get up and I head towards the door, only to get pulled back by chains. 

_'Wait, chains?'_

Looking towards my ankles, I notice black metal cuffs around them, connected by black metal chains connecting to the wall behind me. Bringing my hands up to my face, I see the same type of cuffs and chains around my wrists. 

_'Oh hell. It seems as if I have been captured. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting my so-called 'brothers' and then having a potion thrown at me, which may be the cause of my passing out.'_

Suddenly the lights turn on. I turn to see Cameo standing by the light switch. Staring at him, he responds, **"Looks like you need some assistance getting out?"**

I reply, "Yeah. Could you help out?"

He walks up to me and places his hands on the chains. Black wispy smoke emits from them, which corrodes and dissolves the chains. The ender god looks at me with a serious look. 

I say to him, "Go. I'll meet you outside."

"Alright. See you there."

He teleports away in an instant. I feel the deep imprints on my wrists from the metal shackles digging into them. I then notice the wounds from the swords that were stabbed into my hands. My power starts to slowly heal my wounds. I look around the cell and I see an iron door. I sprint up to it and kick it down. I bolt down the hallways until my brothers cut me off. 

"Get the HELL out of my way!"

Steve shakes his head and makes eye contact with me, saying, "No. We can still talk about this."

My power flurries as I use my power to pick up an obsidian block and throw it at Notch. It hits him in the chest, which knocks him backward onto the ground. I use my power to have the obsidian block crush his rib cage. Steve tries to push it off of him, to no avail. 

Tears start to pour out of his violet eyes as he starts to scream at me. 

"Stop this madness, Herobrine! Don't kill him! Please!"

I ignore him, sprinting passed him until I come across a wall not made of obsidian. Using my power, I move the blocks, creating a large enough hole for me to escape through. Suddenly, Notch's screams of agony reach my ears, as it makes my heart swell with pain and pity. I wave my hand, removing the block from off of him. Preparing to jump, I hear Steve say, "Herobrine, wait! Thank you...for not killing him."

* * *

Steve's P.O.V. 

"Herobrine wait! Thank you...for not killing him."

I stare at him as he was getting ready to jump. He stops momentarily, turning around to look at me. 

"What did you say?"

Herobrine's white eyes look at me with a perplexed but serious look. I gulp, calmly stating my thoughts to him. 

"I said thank you. You could have killed our brother, but you didn't."

His eyes turn a glowing red, holding an angry gaze to them. 

_'That's not good.'_

"Don't mistake my pity for kindness, Steve! One day, I will kill him! Mark my words!"

He turns away from me, jumping out of the building. Running towards the ledge, I see Herobrine running away from the building with incredible speed. Suddenly, a mysterious man with pure black skin and glowing red eyes appear out of thin air and grips onto his hand. I make out the said figure saying something before the two disappear. 

Turning away from the edge, I sprint back over to Notch, grabbing his hand and helping him up. 

"Markus! Are you alright?"

He coughs weakly but stares at me with his brown eyes. 

"I'm fine, Steve. It's just a few bruises. Nothing major."

"Are you positively sure?"

He waves his hand dismissively while feeling his chest with his free hand. 

"Absolutely. My healing powers will kick in a few moments. Besides, my ribs aren't broken or cracked. Even if they were, I'd recover in a few hours."

I nod my head at his reply. That's when a troubling thought comes up. 

"Markus, where do you think Herobrine went?"

Notch walks away, beckoning me with his hand. I follow after him. He leads me into a room filled with several computers. I watch as he goes up to one and begins typing a bunch of codes into it, revealing a map with a gold dot with Herobrine's name underneath it.

"When Herobrine was unconscious, I placed a tracker inside of his open wound in the palm of his right hand. It is a very small device, so it won't aggravate any of the nerves or muscles."

"Okay. So where is he right now?"

Notch says, "He is in the End dimension."

"Why is he there?"

"Because he's preparing for war. So shall I. Come Steven. With the armies and two gods, he won't stand a chance." 


	3. To War/The Truth Is Out There

Herobrine's P.O.V.

I arrive at the kingdom of the End. In my right hand is my diamond scythe and a black cape is tied around my neck. Once I walk out of the kingdom, I head to a Nether portal, lighting it with an enchanted flint and steel. Stepping back, monsters begin flooding through the portal. Walking away, I quickly build up the Wither with four blocks of Soul Sand and three Wither Skulls. I notice that Cameo armors up the Enderdragon with obsidian armor. 

More monsters begin arriving through the End Portal. As time passes by, more and more monsters show up, so much that there are monsters all over the entire place. Different monsters, from all different realms, are present. 

My black cape flies in the wind as I watch as Cameo sits on his obsidian and ruby throne. A white Endermen, about a head taller than regular endermen, begins approaching us. He bows to Cameo. 

Cameo says, **"Raefus. I am glad that you've come."**

"Thank you, my lord. I have been gathering my strength to fight for our domain. I am honored to be in your presence."

"Please, call me Cameo, Raefus."

"As you wish, Cameo. I am ready to fight. Are our forces almost ready?"

"Yes. Almost all of the monsters from the mortal world and the Nether are present. We now have enough forces to defeat those puny gods once and for all."

I nod in agreement, pulling out my red sword from its holster. Staring at my reflection in the blade of the sword, I think of all of the events that have brought me here. After staring at it for so long, I get distracted, caught up in my own head. A voice interrupts, saying, "My lords, the enemy is among us! How should we proceed?"

I tear my eyes away from the blade, hearing Cameo respond, **"Attack them!"**

The monsters charge at the army of humans. I lean against one of the obsidian towers, when suddenly an arrow flies through the air, landing into my back. Plucking the arrow out of my back, I place my scythe onto my back, before I charge into the midst of battle. 

Arrows pass by me and I hear the sound of clanking, sounds of swords against swords, metal against metal. I continue sprinting until I locate Notch. He spots me and he pulls ut his hammer. Our eyes locked on one another, he is the one who speaks first. 

"I had a feeling that you'd be here, Herobrine."

Staring into his brown eyes coldly with a glare, my eyes turn red in anger. 

"Prepare to meet your fate."

The battle between Notch and I begins. He charges at me with his hammer, swinging it which I dodge easily. Ducking low, I manage to slice him with my sword, grinning with satisfaction. 

_'However this is not enough. He has to die!'_

Swinging his hammer at me again, I attempt to dodge it, however, I am too slow. The hammer collides with my ribcage, the sound of bones cracking reaching my ears. The look on Notch's face is clear. He knows that he has landed a crucial blow on me. In retaliation, I summon several fireballs in my free hand, spinning around to throw them all towards him. He begins jumping, ducking and dodging every single one of them. 

_'He moves quickly for someone with a war hammer.'_

I charge at him extremely fast, diving underneath his hammer at the last second, barely missing my face. I trip him with my foot, knocking him off balance. Feeling a presence behind me, I turn around quickly seeing Steve in mid-air with his sword out, attempting to try an air attack. I catch him with my free hand by his throat, laughing menacingly. 

"Fool! Did you honestly think that I would fall for that again!?"

Steve flashes a grin at me, which confuses me. Humans clad in enchanted iron armor wielding diamond swords swarm me, but Cameo appears, firing black smoke at all of them, which transforms them into endermen. The ender god nods at me to which I nod back at him. 

**"I'll leave these two up to you, Herobrine. I trust that you can handle them."**

He sprints towards some monsters to help support them, leaving me to face my two, so-called brothers. Steve, who's still in my grasp, pierces his sword through my chest. I instantly feel the pain from the wound, but I turn that pain into anger. I throw Steve into one of the obsidian towers, while I charge up to Notch. However, instead of going to block me, he whistles a few high notes. 

Suddenly I hear an arrow flying through the air, and lodges itself into my back. Many more arrows are fired and they land into my shoulders, arms, and chest. Laughing maliciously at the pitiful attempt from the humans. 

"A few measly arrows can't stop me!"

I start pulling them out when suddenly I am electrocuted with electricity. That's when I notice that the arrows are connected with obsidian chains. The ends of the chains are held fast by many humans. I make another fireball at one of the humans holding one of the chains, but that is when Notch stops me, by swinging his hammer against my chest, landing another blow onto my chest. The sickening feeling of ribs cracking wells up throughout my entire body. 

"Now, Steve!"

Quickly looking around behind me, I see Steve making a hand motion, pointing towards me. More humans wielding chains almost instantly surround me. Notch speaks out clearly to his men, saying, "Men! Keep your distance from him! He is still dangerous!"

One knight tosses one of the chains at me, landing around my waist. He tightens his hold on it, which tightens the chain around my body. More chains are thrown at my arms, tightening as well, until another chain is thrown from behind me, landing over my head and around my chest. The chains tighten simultaneously, making it hard for me to move. 

As more and more arrows are fired into me and chains are thrown around me, I find it more and more difficult to even move. Notch pulls out a small remote looking device, pressing a button on it. More electricity runs through the chains and through my body, electrocuting me once more. Then the electricity flowing through the chains connected to the arrows stuck in my body starts again. Both electrical currents electrocuting me at the same creates a chorus of searing agony, causing me to scream loudly. The pain is so unbearable that it causes me to fall onto my knees. This pain seems to be neverending. After what feels like an eternity, the electricity of both currents stops, ceasing the electrocution. 

Taking in my surroundings, time itself begins to slow. The Enderdragon is being dragged down by numerous chains, courtesy of the humans. The Wither is killed by a human wearing golden armor, which I recognize to be Sky. The vast majority of monsters are either dead or dying and the remaining ones still able to fight, are slaughtered almost immediately. 

Cameo appears and starts slicing through the chains with his purple scythe before he is attacked by about ten men clad in diamond armor. He telepathically communicates to me. 

_**"I am being overrun, Herobirne. I doubt that I can fight them all off, but I can still get you out of here. Just give me time."**_

Notch speaks in a loud and clear voice, to his army and whatever remains of Cameo's and mine. 

"Your leaders have been defeated! Surrender now and you shall be spared! The End is now under my command!"

The humans all cheer for their gods, Steve and Notch. However, I avert my gaze from them, and into the smoke rising from the kingdom. 

_'Wait, smoke?'_

* * *

Steve's P.O.V. 

Herobrine's expression turns from neutral to panicked in under a minute. His eyes turn from his glowing red to a darker shade of it. I notice him glaring at our eldest brother. 

I scream, "Markus! Watch out! He's ready to blow!"

However, Herobrine explodes everyone around him and runs away from us, heading towards the strange structures I assume to be the city. 

* * *

Herobrine's P.O.V.

My power explodes everyone back, snapping my chains in the process. I take off running towards the ender kingdom as fast as I am able to. When I arrive, I see humans placing explosives on the structures. I ignore the buildings and continue sprinting towards her grave. However, I feel a pressure holding me back. Turning my head, I notice Notch holding onto a chain still caught around my chest. Humans join to help the god to ensure that I am unable to keep running.

Suddenly, Cameo swoops in and slices through the chain, freeing from their grasp. I continue running towards the heart of the city. As I do so, I notice TNT being placed, while others are detonated or already destroyed. Sprinting to where Nicole's body is located, I whistle a few low notes. Two endermen wearing purple armor appear and pick up her casket. Just as they're about to teleport, two pristine white blades pierce through their chests, making the bodies crumple to the ground, dead. 

The ones that hold the white swords are two holy knights, the toughest of Notch's warriors. The casket now on the ground is now being hauled away by regular knights. My eyes turn even redder, if that's even possible, as I scream in anger, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

Suddenly a sword pierces through my chest, making me fall onto my knees. Standing back up, I continue to sprint, even though it's more of a hobble, due to the wound. Blood spills profusely out of it. I fling myself towards her casket, to which the knights escorting it, point their weapons at me. A punch is thrown into my face, followed by a hammer colliding into my fucking already cracked ribs, completely fracturing them. I scream in utter agony, spitting up blood in the process. I hear Steve's voice speaking in a commanding tone, "Stop! Leave him alone! That's an order!" I once again fall onto my knees, struggling to get back up. Steve walks up to me, softly saying to me, "Herobrine. Please. Stop this. Stop fighting before more innocents die. There has been enough death here today."

I gasp out, "N-never...I will...never...stop...fighting..."

Notch walks up to her casket and moves the lid off of it. My eyes widen as a look of horror spreads across his face. Looking at me expectantly, he asks, "Herobrine. Who is this woman?"

"Someone...from... my past...Someone...close to me...Please Notch...I'm begging you...leave her...alone...Let her...rest...in peace..."

Notch looks back at the body of Nicole then back at me. 

"Who is she and what is her relation to you?"

Cameo stands and says angrily, **"He should know who she is! He was the one who sent the assassin after her, remember?"**

Notch says, "Silence, pathetic creature! I have not killed anyone and I most certainly have not sent any assassins out."

**"You are a liar Notch! LIAR"**

Propping myself up with my blood sword, I reach for my diamond scythe with my free hand. I point the diamond bladed weapon at Notch's throat, trying to look menacing, but failing. My hands are shaky, my knees are weak, barely able to hold my body upright. The redness in my eyes fades, leaving my regular white eyes in their place. My anger slowly leaves me, replacing it with pain and misery. 

_'I can't continue fighting.'_

Steve places a hand on my shoulder, saying softly, "You don't have to do this, Hero. You don't have to be the monster that everyone fears. Come back to us. Come home. Please."

He places his hand carefully on the handle of my scythe in a gentle, slow motion. Sighing deeply, I lower my weapon, letting it clatter onto the floor. Turning towards Cameo, I say, "Tell the army to stand down."

Cameo orders the rest of the army to stand down, which I nod absent-mindedly at. Notch's gaze softens a bit but immediately grows hard as he barks out an order. 

"Men of the Aether! Return to your homes! I shall deal with the leaders myself!"

"Yes, Lord Notch!"

The knights start to form out and walk back through the portal they arrived from. 

* * *

Hours later, Cameo and I sit around one of the tall obsidian pillars, waiting on Steve and Notch. A few of Notch's personal guards watch us in case we do anything. 

Scarlet walks out of one of the ender structures clearly pissed about something. 

"Herobrine! What in the name of Notch is going on!? Why was there a large fight happening that I was unaware of!?"

"Sorry, Scarlet. I thought that you went to the Overworld." 

She crosses her arms, saying, "I was, but one of Roman's generals notified me about your's and his defeat. I was told that Notch has taken control of the End. So I came here to see for myself."

Notch and Steve walk back to us, which my oldest sibling speaks, saying, "I want answers, Herobrine. I want to know everything that happened during your exile." 

My immediate response is, "No." 

Steve speaks up over Notch, saying, "Why not? We're your brothers. You can trust is." 

"No. I can't trust you at all. You broke my trust all those years ago." 

Notch says, "Herobrine, I didn't mean to."

Tears stream down my face, which I scream, "You don't understand, do you!? I'm broken! I'm a monster! And I...have nothing to live for!" 


	4. Nightmares and Bitter Truths

Herobrine's P.O.V.

I sprint away from my brothers in shame of being so weak. I go to one of the spare houses close to the ender city, slamming open the door and closing it behind me with a kick. Heading up the stairs, I take a moment to appreciate the unique design of the house.  
Suddenly, a surge of pain rocks throughout my body. I stumble into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind me.  
Taking off my shredded shirt, I throw it across the room into a pile of dirty clothes, before grabbing a black T-shirt. Placing my scythe and sword next to my bed, I collapse onto it, allowing myself to calm down and close my eyes for a few minutes. Then I feel myself slipping away into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Around ten to twenty minutes later I hear the bedroom door being slammed open, along with Steve's voice saying, "He's in here, Markus." 

I slowly open my eyes when I hear his voice. I notice him sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me with a soft gaze, a look that I can't explain. I breathe slowly, loud enough for them to hear. My healing power begins to kick in, starting to repair my fractured rib cage and open wounds. 

"Herobrine. Why did you run from us?" 

I stay silent at Notch's question, before I respond, "Why do you want to know? It's not like I was going to escape the Ender realm or anything of that sort." 

"Fair enough." 

"Can I just go back to sleep? I have too many wounds that need to heal." 

Notch shakes his head no, crossing his arms. 

"Not until you tell us who that woman is." 

I snap saying angrily, "Fine! She's my girlfriend, Nicole! Are you happy now!?"

"Not yet. What did your ender friend mean when he said that I was responsible for sending an assassin after her?"

I pull out the note from a nightstand table next to me, handing it to him. They both read over it. When they're done, Notch glances back at me with a sorrowful expression. 

"This isn't my signature. I didn't write this at all." 

My heart momentarily skips a beat. 

_'How is it not his? Was I underneath the impression that is was his actions that resulted in her murder?'_

Steve says, "Hero, I know this is a lot to take in, but we're both here for you." 

I get up defensively, my eyes turning red. 

"Where were you when I was stranded in the Nether!? Where were you when Nicole was murdered and there was no one around to comfort me!? Where were you when I went on a murderous rampage, killing thousands of innocent people!? You don't know what it's like to be alone and rejected! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love! But most importantly, you don't know what it's like to be me!" 

As quickly as my anger comes, it seeps away almost twice as fast. My eyes return back to their white color, as tears begin streaming down my face. 

Steve asks, "Herobrine? Are you alright?" 

I look up at him with saddened eyes and respond sorrowfully, "No. I am not alright and I will never be alright." 

My eyes start to close with drowsiness before I force them open again. On the verge of passing out, I say harshly, "If You two don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep." 

The two of them look at each other, before Notch says, "If that is what you wish, then I won't seek to stop you. However, we're staying in here with you, in case you try anything funny." 

Groaning softly, I point towards the closet door, saying, "Sleeping bags are in the closet. If there is anything else that you wish to ask of me, then you best do it now." 

After I receive no response, I nod to myself, grinning softly. I lay back down and almost instantly fall asleep. My world turns to black. 

* * *

Notch's P.O.V. 

I watch as Herobrine falls asleep in an instant. Steve retrieves the sleeping bags from the closet and begins to lay them out on the ground. He makes eye contact with me, before saying, "I'm done with the sleeping bags. Are you going to sleep first or am I?" 

Chuckling lightly, I think, _'It's almost as if he read my mind.'_

"You go ahead and rest, Steven. I'll watch over him first. Besides, I can handle him if he tries anything dangerous." 

Nodding his head he then takes off his light grey sneakers and his cyan T-shirt. Slipping into one of the sleeping black sleeping bags, he prepares to get as comfortable as possible. 

He says, "Goodnight Markus."

"Night, Steven." 

Laying down onto a pillow provided by Herobrine, he closes his eyes. He falls asleep in about ten minutes. 

Suddenly I sense a strange but familiar presence. A darkened voice begins speaking inside of my mind. 

_**"If you do anything to Herobrine, you will regret it."** _

_"I highly doubt that you can do anything to hurt me, Roman"_

** _"How do you know my real name!? No one except my closest friends know it!"_ **

_"I know many things, Roman. I am the god of the Aether after all."_

Suddenly Roman appears in front of me. Crossing his arms, he says, **"You may be the god of the Aether, but I'm Herobrine's personal guardian, and I'll be damned if you think that you can hurt him and get away with it."**

Suddenly screams erupt from Herobrine. Turning around quickly, I witness him thrashing around wildly in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. Steve's eyes open wide as he skyrockets out of the sleeping bag. Standing beside Herobrine's bed, asks worriedly, "Markus, what's wrong with him!?" 

Roman says, **"He's having nightmares over Nicole's death."**

Herobrine's white eyes snap open, sitting upright quickly. 

* * *

Herobrine's P.O.V. 

I take quick, shallow breaths as my heart accelerates a mile a minute. 

Steve asks me, "Hero, are you okay?" 

I evade his question saying gruffly, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Notch stares at me with concerned eyes, saying, "Herobrine, I'm sorry about this. I really am. I was under the impression that you were slaughtering innocents for fun. You were only trying to get back at me. But I need you to know that I did not kill your girlfriend. Despite the way that I treated you back 1000 years ago, I would _never_ send an assassin after you to hunt down someone close to you. I do want to know a few things though. Did she make you happy?"

Looking deeply into his eyes, I respond wistfully, "She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She made me feel like I was the happiest man in the world. So yes. She made my life worth living."

"Huh. Okay. What did th-"

"Can I go back to sleep? My body still needs to heal."

He gives in, saying, "Very well. Go ahead. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Nodding my head, I climb back into bed and fall asleep.


	5. The Festival

Herobrine's P.O.V. 

As I come to the next morning, I feel my body feeling light and feathery. Sitting up, I trace my fingers against my ribcage, feeling how the bones have repositioned back to their original positions. Easing myself out of bed, I feel the soreness of my muscles from all of the fighting done the previous day. Or whatever you consider 'day' and 'night' in the End realm. 

Noticing that Steve and Notch aren't in the room at the moment, I take the opportunity to change into a clean cyan-colored T-shirt and blue jeans. I find a dark blue long-sleeved sweatshirt with grey collars, which I quickly put on. After I put on my grey sneakers, I then grab my scythe and sword, before exiting the bedroom. 

Heading downstairs, I see Scarlett working in the kitchen. Cameo remains situated in the corner, staring at Notch and Steve with narrowed eyes. 

My brothers then look up, sensing my presence immediately. Steve then asks, "Heya Hero! How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. My wounds have healed nicely."

"That's good to hear! We're heading over to the Overworld for some business things."

Furrowing my brow, I ask, "And you're telling me this, why?"

Notch then speaks up saying, "Because you're coming with us."

"Is that so? For what purpose would I be going there?"

Notch then twiddles his thumbs, saying, "Oh you know, just the usual. Showing off my latest inventions to some of the best scientists that Minecraftia has."

"You didn't answer my question, Markus."

Notch then replies, "You'll see it when we get there. Now come on! Let's get a move on! Oh, and bring your friends!"

In a dull tone, I respond with, "Fine. Cameo. Scarlet. Let's go."

After some fast traveling between dimensions, courtesy of Cameo, and my brothers, we find ourselves in the Overworld. The luscious wildlife and the brightness of green are almost too much for my eyes to bear. Placing my hand over my eyes in an attempt to shield the sun from reaching them, I see Steve twirling around in the sunlight, saying with glee, "Isn't it wonderful here, Hero? Just feel that cold breeze!"

Sure enough, a soft gust of wind blows through me, sending shivers up my spine. Wielding a red-colored sword, Scarlet comments, "It's been so long since I've been here. How long have we been in the End for, Roman?"

Cameo says, **"We have been there for about 1050 years, give or take."**

Scarlet whistles deeply, before asking, "So where are we going, Notch?"

The fedora-wearing deity says, "We're heading to an event in celebration of the Festival of The Phoenix, as the locals call it."

As we trudge on through the grassy plains biomes, we find ourselves on the outskirts of a decently sized town. Music of some unknown genre to me plays in the background while several humans play different kinds of activities. A large arena remains situated within the center, where two armed men fight each other in a fistfight. Immediately it grabs my attention. 

"Hey, Notch. When's your meeting?"

Checking his watch, he says, "It's at 2. It's 1:30 p.m right now. Why, did you have something in mind that you wished to do?"

Grinning deeply, I say, "Oh yes."

* * *

Several minutes later, Notch and I have our weapons stripped of us. With our backs turned against one another, I hear Notch say, "No powers. Just a good old fashioned fight. You ready, brother?"

Grinning deeply, I say, "Hell yeah I am!"

The announcer says, "Begin!"

We stand and turn to face each other in the arena. He taunts me with a hand gesture. Making the first move, I charge at him, with my fist posed in the air. He blocks my attack with his own hand. With my free hand, I sock him deep in his chest, shoving him off of me. The bald man tries to punch me in the face, but I repeatedly block each of his attacks with my hands. Suddenly, he catches me off guard, knocking me off of my feet by tripping me. Lying on the ground on my back, I quickly jump off of the ground, getting back into a fighting stance. I then sprint towards him, beginning to punch him rapidly in his ribcage. Stumbling back from me a bit, he comments, "You've been getting better, Herobrine."

I grin deeply, exposing my fangs. However, he then says, "But you're not stronger than me."

Healing quickly from his wounds, he throws an ender pearl behind me, causing him to teleport behind me, tripping me in the process. He throws a potion of slowness and weakness at me, causing my movements to slow down and my strength to fade. Quickly drinking two potions, one of Swiftness II and Strength II, he lunges at me. His speed and strength increase 10 times than that of the average human. Climbing on top of me, he begins punching me in the face repeatedly. Gripping the ground tightly, I thrash around, trying to kick him off of me. Balling my hand into a fist, I go to punch him off of me, but he catches it, before continuing his relentless punches. 

Blood begins to pour out of my mouth, which he then asks, "Do you yield, brother?"

In between gasps, I say, "Yes...I yield."

He gets off of me and holds out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I take the offering hand. He pulls me up off of the ground. 

The announcer says, "Notch wins the fight!"

Whoops and cheers come from the large crowd of people standing in the bleachers, as the crowd cheers Notch's name. 

* * *

Unknown P.O.V. 

From afar, I stalk my nemesis, Steve, from a good distance. He won't see me coming, as I blend in with the crowd extraordinarily well. 

Steve looks around, before leaning up against a tree, waiting for someone. I crouch and begin to stealthily make my way over to him. Pulling out my Sig Sauer 9mm pistol, I cock it back, before pulling out my combat sword in my other hand. I jump out from behind the tree, stabbing the god in the chest with my sword. He screams in agony, while a twisted grin of satisfaction spreads across my face. Pulling the sword out of him, I watch as the blood begins pooling out of him at a fast rate. 

Walking in front of him, I say, "We meet again, Steve."

Steve lets out a gasp, before saying, "Shadow! I should have known that you'd catch up to me eventually."

Pointing the gun at him, I fire a bullet into his shoulder. Except...wait. That's not right. The one I shot wasn't Steve. Someone who looks similar to him came out of nowhere to shield the blow from him. 

The Steve look-a-like stands back up and stares at me. Those white eyes. It can't be...

_'Holy fuck, it's Herobrine!'_

* * *

Herobrine's P.O.V. 

My right shoulder aches with pain from the bullet, but I remain strong and vigilant. Standing up, I glare at Steve's assailant with one of my 'death' glares. Pulling out my sword and scythe, I charge at the mysterious man. Swinging both of my bladed weapons at him, he uses his own combat sword to block both of them. 

I finally get a good look at the man. The man has short black hair and a small black beard. A square black eyepatch goes directly over his left eye, with three horizontal scars going over it. His eyes are a glowing red with darker red irises. He wears a black collared t-shirt with two shirt pockets in the front. Two brown bandoleers go directly over his shirt. His shirt is untucked, with black jeans and grey shoes. Two black arm cuffs reside around his wrists. 

I throw my scythe in the air, before jumping backward from him. Summoning electricity from my fingertips, I fire a bolt of lightning at him, who he somehow manages to...wait what the fuck!? He absorbed it! Placing his sword away, he then says, "You want lightning? I'll show you lightning."

Taking the same electricity, he fires it back at me, embedding itself directly into me. I fall down to the ground in pain, before forcing myself back up. 

There's something familiar about this guy, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

My train of thought is interrupted by my scythe embedding itself in the back of the stranger's back, causing him to drop his gun in order to pull out the weapon. I take the opportunity to charge at him, knocking him down to the ground in an instant. With a flick of my wrist, I disarm him, causing his sword to go flying in the air. With one fluid motion, I catch his sword mid-air, before holding both of the swords at his throat in an 'X' motion. 

"Who are you? Why did you attack my brother?"

He chuckles deeply, saying, "I'm known by Shadow. I'm a rival to your so-called 'brother'. I attacked him because he took something from me eons ago. I'm here to claim it back!"

My eyes turn red from the rage flowing through my veins. Red smoke emanates out of my eyes, as I try to get ahold of my emotions before I kill someone. 

Feeling a slight pinch on the back of my neck, I turn around to see Steve staring back at me with a pained filled gaze. Looking down at the gash oozing blood out of his chest, my eyes immediately turn back to white as concern expresses itself on my face. His power begins to take ahold of him, slowly healing the wound on his body. 

Once his wound is healed, I say, "Now we just figure out what to do with you."

Steve says, "Let him go. He's not worth it."

"What!? Are you daft!? He just tried to kill you! And you're letting him go, scot-free!?"

"I am."

Growling slightly, I reluctantly remove the weapons from Shadow's throat, causing him to bolt upright. Snatching his sword out from my hand and picking up his pistol, he says, "We're not done here, Steve. Next time. Next time, I will get you and I will win."

He sprints away from them, leaving me to roar, "Get back here you son of a bitch!"

Steve grabs my wrist saying, "Herobrine. Let him go. Trust me. It's better this way."

"What the hell are you talking about Steven? How does he know you anyway?"

A wistful smile spread across his face. 

"It's...complicated."

"I see. Well, perhaps you can tell me about it some other time."

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream is heard from within one of the buildings. A familiar feminine scream. 

Recognizing who it is instantly, I scream, "Scarlet!? What's wrong!?"

I immediately break into a full run, heading in the direction to where I heard her screams, ignoring Steve's cries of "Wait!"

Breaking through the large crowd of people, I find Cameo and Scarlet getting held back by some of Notch's holy knights. 

I quickly ask, "Is everything alright?! I heard you screaming!"

Scarlet breaks into hysterical sobs, which Cameo wraps his arms around her saying, **"Herobrine. Look up on stage."**

Following his orders, my eyes dart over to the stage in front of us, where utter horror fills my body. 

I see Nicole's freshly preserved body encased in a glass and metal casing of some sort. Notch's friend Jeb begins typing several buttons into a laptop, while Notch himself remains in the center of the stage, speaking with a loud booming voice. 

"Thank you everyone for coming. I have come to show my latest invention. I call it: the Rejuvenator! This machine has the ability to bring others back from the dead, so long as their bodies are freshly preserved. Here we have Miss Nicole Corbin, one of the last descendants of the Red Dawn. She was Herobrine's beloved and was murdered in the dead of night by one of Entity 303's assassins. She has been dead for countless centuries, but thanks to the mighty work of the god of the End, Cameo, her body has been perfectly preserved! With this Rejuvenator, I shall bring her back from the dead, and back into the realm of the living! Hit the switch, Jeb!"

Jeb nods his head, before flicking a few levers and pushing a few buttons. Several needles inside of the Rejuvenator inject some kind of strange glowing blue liquid inside of Nicole's dead body. Flicking a few more switches, two heavy metal doors unfold from underneath the stage and cover the glass where Nicole is, shielding her from view. A searing power of light begins to shine from within the machine. Suddenly, there are loud bangs from the device. The machine powers down and the metal doors open, revealing Nicole. The glass door opens up. At first, she remains as motionless as ever. Suddenly, a glowing blue light peers through her eyes and mouth, as her body remains floating in mid-air, giving the indication of her screaming. The light passes, and Nicole topples to the ground. She stands back up, before walking backward from confusion. Her eyes remain a glowing light blue. 

Notch says, "As you can see, honored guests, Miss Nicole is alive and well! Just look at how alive she looks!"

Nicole turns to face Notch, before her eyes narrow in anger. She jumps into the air, firing a blast of raw electricity at him. He counters this by blocking it with his hammer, his weapon absorbing the raw energy. 

The color fades from her eyes, her eyes turning back to her original light blue color. She says in confusion, "What? How...how am I alive? The last thing I remembered was..."

She shivers violently from the painful memories of her death. 

"NICOLE!"

A loud cry from Scarlet catches her attention, who is fighting to get past the holy knights. Notch says, "Let her go, gentlemen."

They move out of the way, allowing the older sibling to bring Nicole into a bear crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder historically.

"S-Scarlet!"

Cameo then joins her on stage, hugging her tightly. 

"Roman!"

I calmly walk on stage, feeling as if this is all a dream. Nicole turns to look at me, before saying, "Herobrine."

"Nicole..."

I join in on the hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggles saying, "It's nice to see you too, big guy."

"Notch...he...he brought you back. He fucking brought you back! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

"Who says you can't?"

I bring her into a deep kiss, feeling as if for once, everything will be alright. 


	6. Team Crafted

Herobrine's P.O.V. 

Hugging Nicole tightly, I say, "I thought I had lost you forever..."

She responds with, "I know...but I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I will never let you go ever again."

The four of us separate from each other, smiling at each other. Suddenly, an archer dressed in brown clothing runs through the festival, coming up onto the stage. He bows, saying, "Lord Notch! I have brought a message from Team Crafted."

Notch looks towards the human, before saying, "Rise. Tell me this message."

"My lord, they have located one of the Entity's hidden locations. They ask for your arrival to see it for yourself."

Notch strokes his black beard, before saying, "Very well. We shall arrive there on the 'morrow. Rest soldier. You've earned it."

"Yes, my lord!"

The messenger leaves the stage before Notch then turns towards the crowd to address them about something. Nicole, Scarlet, Cameo, and I get off of the stage and begin making our way over to one of the trees.

Scarlet hugs her younger sister, saying, "I'm so happy that you're back, sister."

Nicole laughs, saying, "I'm glad to be back as well."

I laugh along with her, hugging her tightly. 

Nicole says, "We should have a feast! In celebratory of my return!"

I respond, "That's a great idea! What do you think, Roman?"

Looking around, I see that Cameo is nowhere to be found. Scarlet asks, "Where did he go?"

I then spot him on top of a hill away from the festival area, standing there, motionless. I offer, "I'll go talk to him. You ladies have fun catching up with each other."

I quickly jog my way over to where the ender god is. Looking closer, I see that his eyes are closed, and his head is bowed. 

"Roman? Are you okay?"

**"Can you feel it, Herobrine? Can you feel his presence?"**

Confused, I ask, "Feel what? Who are you talking about?"

**"The Entity. With every passing day, his power grows stronger and mine grows weaker. He's been slaying the Ender Guardians. You remember who they are, yes?"**

"I think so. They're the equivalent of Notch's holy knights, right?"

**"Correct. As of recently, I've been feeling weaker, as if my powers have been seriously depleted. Some days are better than others. I created each of the Ender Guardians with a large amount of my power. When they die, their power is usually returned to me. However, the Entity had been using a forbidden weapon. One that can steal the power from a god. Its name is not known to many."**

I ask, "What is its name?"

**"Its name is Anduril."**

"Anduril."

**"Yes. It has also come to my attention, that the Entity is also in possession of another forbidden blade. Its name is Orenmir."**

"I don't know that name. What does it do?"

**"That I cannot say. I will tell you when the time is right."**

"If you say so."

Steve then comes running up to us, before exhaling with large heavy breaths. 

"Hey. We're ready to get going. Notch wants us to meet with Team Crafted."

Cameo folds his arms, asking, **"And what does this have to do with Hero and I?"**

"W-Well, this concerns you two because...because...look, it doesn't matter why. Notch said so. You two are bound by blood to obey his commands."

Cameo lashes out in anger saying, **"He is NOT of my blood! My blood belongs to my kin, the End. Not to the Aether, not to the Overworld, and not to the Nether. Only to Father Nocturn Ender, Mother Nocte, and Sister Phasma."**

Steve says, "Your parents swore to work with the Aether and Netherrealms and be there in our time of need. Now that you are the sole ruler of the End, it is up to YOU to honor that promise!"

Cameo growls deeply, before saying, **"Fine. Let's get this over with."**

The black-haired man walks away from us, grabbing Nicole's and Scarlet's attention. They head over towards two heavily armored trucks, guarded by heavily armored knights wielding spears. I follow after them with Steve, climbing into the back of the truck. Nicole sits with me in the backseat of the first, while Scarlet and Cameo climb into the second truck. 

Notch climbs into the driver's seat of our vehicle while Steve gets into the driver's seat of the second. With one motion, we begin our journey to the hideout. 

* * *

Several hours later, I find myself standing on the edge of their campsite. Watching from afar, it comes to me that an opportunity of mayhem has presented itself. Grinning deeply, old memories come to me from way back when during my 'rampage days' that I would mess with them, often griefing them or destroying their creations. They, in turn, would try to kill me, as the infamy of killing innocents had spread far and wide across the world. Before that though, we used to be friends. Up until my banishment. 

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I slide the way down the mountain and begin sprinting towards their camp. Jumping into the oak trees, I start to jump from tree to tree, trying to keep myself hidden from those that I hunt. Once I get close enough, I see Sky talking to a few of his friends, Banjan and Deadlox. 

The next thing I know, the sky turns black and it begins to rain down hard. Jumping out of the tree, I land onto the ground with a loud 'thud'. Huskymudkipt, an odd choice for a nickname, is the first to spot me. 

He says, "Holy shit, it's him."

Notch climbs out from one of the tents, with his large hammer on his back.

_'That's fine because I have my scythe and sword on me.'_

I begin to calmly make my way into their camp with all of the members watching me. Gripping my weapons tighter, I watch as Banjan pulls out a diamond ax and Deadlox pulls out a diamond sword. One by one, each of the members of Team Crafted pulls out their weapons, ready to face me. Captain Sparklez takes a swing with his iron sword, which I use my sword to block his attack. 

I grin evilly, saying, "It is most unwise to try to fight me."

Sky finally turns his head towards me, saying, "Hey there, Hero. I had a feeling that you would show yourself eventually."

I respond sarcastically, "By that, you mean Notch told you that I would be coming."

"Well, yeah, there's also that."

Turning to his fellow friends, he says, "It's cool guys."

Immediately they lower their weapons, but they remain skeptical. Their eyes watch me as if I'm some horrendous, untamable monster. 

M.U, Jason, says, "So, what finally brought you to our little encampment?"

I respond, "Curiosity, and through force of Notch and Steve."

Sky says, "Jason, knock it off."

M.U. stops talking, which prompts me to turn away from them. I watch as the dark grey clouds roll by. Sensing a familiar presence, I turn around, to see Scarlet and Nicole dressed up in red and gold embroidered hooded outfits. On both of their backs are enchanted diamond swords. 

I ask, "Um, what's with that getup?"

Cameo walks out of the tent, saying, **"They have agreed to embrace their Red Dawn heritage, thus donning on the attire of the usual Red Dawn member."**

Nicole twirls around, saying, "I look badass. Don't you agree, Hero?"

I nod my head, saying, "You do. An adorable badass."

She laughs saying, "Oh stop it, you!"

Smirking, I playfully respond, "Why would I want to stop? You know you are."

She pushes me away playfully, saying, "You're too sweet."

Scarlet says, "I don't know about you, but I feel pretty great! I look damn good in this uniform!"

Cameo replies, **"Indeed you do, Scar."**

I hear Notch's voice saying, "So you're telling me that Entity has an abandoned fortress right here?"

He points towards an area on a map laid out on a wooden table. Sky nods his head saying, "I'm certain of it. None of us have entered yet, my lord. We were waiting for you first."

Notch nods his head thoughtfully before saying, "Very well. Let's get in there."

Several minutes of walking later, we find ourselves at the gateway of very large dusty oak doors of a stone brick castle. Notch pushes the dusty old doors open with one of his hands, which suddenly bats come flying out, scaring the hell out of Steve, causing me to snicker slightly. 

Walking inside, he looks around with a lit torch in his hand. Looking behind he gestures for us to follow him. One by one, we enter inside the castle, closing the doors behind us. 

My white glowing eyes peer through the darkness of the castle, giving me an ability akin to night vision. Looking around, I notice each of the members of Team Crafted placing down torches on the walls of the stone fortress. Ignoring them, I head in a different direction, hoping to find something out of the ordinary. 

As I make my way down a cob-web filled corridor, out of the corner of my peripheral vision I see someone sprinting past me. Pulling out my scythe and sword, I say in a commanding tone, "Show yourself!"

The mysterious figure then snuffs out one of the torches, leaving me obscured in total darkness. Only my white eyes light up the darkened area. Closing my eyes, I wait and listen for the person to move. Hearing the sound of boots sprinting against the cobblestone from behind me, I quickly turn around and point my sword at the stranger, opening my eyes, lighting up the area once more. I notice it to be a young woman with shoulder-length ginger hair tied in a short ponytail resting against her left shoulder and emerald eyes. She wears a light green shirt with a dark green belt tied around her waist, along with brown pants and grey boots. Suddenly it clicks to me who this is. 

"Alex?"

Alex crosses her arms saying in a flat tone, "Herobrine. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I came here with my brothers and Team Crafte-"

She punches me in the shoulder, knocking me back slightly by the force of the punch. Walking up to me, she speaks in an aggravated tone, "No. I don't mean this castle. Why are you here in the Overworld?"

Blinking a few times in confusion, I ask, "You mean...you haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

A male voice calls out from the darkness, "The news that I beat him and Cameo over in the battle of the Ender realm."

Looking over where the voice came from, Notch steps out from the darkness, holding a torch in his hand. Alex says to him, "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. You've been gone for a long time. What have you been doing?"

Alex sighs saying, "What I usually do. Trying to track down Entity 303."

"Well, if that is the case, then perhaps you would like to help us with that? You seem to have been here longer."

The ginger-haired woman crosses her arms saying, "Very well. Is Steve with you?"

The elder god nods his head, which Alex smiles at him saying, "Good. Lead the way, Notch."

Notch then begins walking away with the torch still in his hand. The two of us follow him, bringing us back over to where everyone else is. Steve looks over to Alex with widened eyes, saying, "Alex...it's good to see you again..."

Alex laughs sweetly, saying, "And I see that you're as awkward as ever around women, Steve."

He shrugs slightly, laughing nervously. I watch the conversation between the two of them, noticing that there is some kind of relationship between the two. Nicole comes up to my side saying, "Those two would be perfect together, don't you think?"

I nod my head, saying, "Yes, I agree. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. I feel kind of strange though..."

Concerned, I ask, "Strange...what? Can you elaborate for me please?"

She shrugs, saying, "I don't know how else to describe it, Hero."

Suddenly, a loud scream is heard from the castle. Recognizing it to be Scarlet's, Nicole yells, "SCARLET!!!"

She runs off into a random direction, causing me to curse and follow after her. Running through the castle, we find ourselves in a large throne room where Scarlet is lying on her knees, sobbing to herself. Looking around are several decayed bodies of humans. The flesh and organs are gone, with only hollow skeletons remaining in their place. Looking at the armor, I recognize it to be Red Dawn garb. Cameo quickly teleports into the room, wrapping his arms around Scarlet, shielding her from the view. Looking towards Nicole, I see a blank expression on her face. She robotically walks up to one of the bodies and pulls off a golden necklace that has a dark green gem with a black eye slit, resembling that of a vampire's. 

Snatching it off of the corpse, she clutches it into her hand tightly. Walking up to her slowly, I cautiously ask, "Nicole? Honey? Are you okay?"

She bows her head, remaining quiet. I rest my hand on her shoulder, trying to coax her to turn around. I ask again, "Nicole?"

She suddenly turns towards me, with an angry expression on her face. Her eyes are a glowing light blue color. I feel as if my power has been tapped into and is being drained from me, albeit a small amount of it. A large gust of wind pushes everything back as she begins to rise into the air, showing off a terrifying amount of power. I get up off of the ground and make my way over to her. 

I call out, "Nicole! Listen to me! Your parents and the rest of the Red Dawn may be gone, but we're still here for you! Scarlet, Roman and I are here for you! Please calm down before you destroy something!"

Nicole turns her head towards me, with tears streaming down her face. She responds in a darkened voice echoing behind her usual voice with a slight delay, **"Tell me who did this to my family and my clan."**

Notch suddenly arrives with Team Crafted, Steve, and Alex with mixed expressions of horror, shock, and fear on their faces. Nicole turns towards Notch saying in a rage-filled tone, **"Tell me who did this!"**

Cameo then stands up, responding to her question, **"It was Entity 303 who did this. Entity 303 and his lackeys. He is responsible for this and the deaths of Herobrine's, Steve's, and Notch's parents."**

Summoning a white sword in her hand, she controls it with her mind, pointing it at Notch's throat, saying in a demanding tone **, "Was it you who killed me?"**

Notch remains stone-faced, not even fazed by the fact that a sword hovers over by his throat. He responds, "It was not me. That was one of the Entity's minions."

Nicole's eyes remain cold and calculating. The sword removes itself from his throat, flying through the air back into her hand. She slowly hovers back to the ground, her feet making contact with the cobblestone floor. Her eyes turn back to their usual light blue color. Speaking in her normal voice, she asks, "What...what was that? What did I just do!?"

Notch says, "Interesting. So it seems that using Herobrine's blood to bring you back allowed you to tap into his power for a brief amount of time. It seems that his powers also flow through you."

Her eyes widen in shock as she asks, "You're serious? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. But what this means is that now you're able to use some of Herobrine's power for your own. We'll have to study this later. For now, however, we need to get out of here. We found some information on where Entity 303 might be hiding."


End file.
